


dusk

by KeyKnows



Series: Random Fandom 12!Fest [3]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Luna made me do ir, Spiritual, and that's it bc idk what's this
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: Bruce se queda, luego de que la gente del pueblo se va, después de que Martha Kent se retira, luego de que Diana se excusa.Se queda frente a la tumba de Superman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> no sé que es esto y pues :v

Bruce se queda luego de toda la gente se va. Se queda después de que la gente de aquel pequeño pueblo de Kansas se retira con sus murmullos dando el pésame y se alejan tan rápido como pueden del triste cementerio.

Se queda incluso después de que Martha Kent se vaya. Ella no cuestiona su estadía inusualmente larga ni su mirada pesada sobre la tumba de su hijo, y tampoco le pregunta quién es; acepta en silencio que, tal vez, es un amigo que Clark hizo en la ciudad y que un tuvo la oportunidad de presentarle.

O a lo mejor sospecha que se trata del misterioso benefactor que pagó por todos los gastos de este triste, triste funeral. De cualquier manera ella se va, en silencio, con la lluvia aplastándole el cabello y empapándole la ropa, con los hombros caídos y el sufrimiento de su perdida cubriéndola con un velo de calma resignación.

Ninguna madre debería enterrar a sus hijos.

[quizás Martha Wayne tuvo suerte]

Se queda incluso después de que Diana se retire, después de decirle lo que planea, lo que espera, de hablarle de la tímida llama de esperanza que se ha avivado en su corazón.

Se queda ahí mucho rato, con los carísimos zapatos hundiéndosele en el fango, con el traje de diseñador arruinándosele por la lluvia, con la mirada perdida en el pedazo de tierra removida frente a él.

Piensa que tal vez debería decirle algo, pero no ha hablado frente a ninguna tumba en mucho, mucho tiempo

[a sus padres no les dice nada, ya no]

y no sabe por dónde empezar. A estas alturas las disculpas sobran.

De igual forma los muertos son afortunados, porque ya no tienen cabida en los asuntos de los vivos. Tal vez debería hablarle de eso, de lo bueno que es que no haya tenido que quedarse a ver cómo Bruce va mover cielo, mar y tierra para poner las cosas en su lugar.

Pero tal vez a Clark le hubiera gustado verlo; este mundo era el único que conoció y seguramente le hubiera gustado ver a alguien, aunque se tratara de él, intentar arreglarlo un poco.

Al final, simplemente se queda ahí y el día avanza sin reparo de su desosiego.

Al final, Bruce se da cuenta de que no tiene nada qué decir. Hablarle a los muertos es, en realidad, un consuelo para los vivos y Bruce no se merece ningún consuelo.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what's this
> 
> si deben culpar a alguien, culpen a Luna que por su culpa uno anda escribiendo esto para cumplir con un reto :v ok no
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
